One Piece of a Sweet Memoirs
by yuukiheaven
Summary: "Ahh, aku lupa. Hari ini Siwonnie akan datang dan makan malam disini. Aku harus belanja sekarang." Senyum terkembang jelas di bibir manis Kibum. Sebuah potongan memori manis indah sekaligus menyakitkan...DLDR Pair: SiBum RnR please...


**One Piece of a Sweet Memoirs**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Pair : SiBum**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : GS, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash characters**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't bash anything here**

**This story is mine**

**They belongs God, themselves, and their family **

**No Plagiat!**

**If you don't like this pair please go out from here or I'll bite u **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah sederhana namun tampak asri tampak sesosok yeoja cantik menata kebun mini-nya. Dengan bersenandung ria, dia menyiram bunga-bunga cantiknya.

Yah , bunga-bunga cantik namun tak secantik dirinya. Siapapun pasti akan mengira jika si cantik ini adalah bunganya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju bagian lain dari kebunnya.

Dadanya yang kenyal tampak bergetar saat dia mulai memindahkan satu persatu pot berisi bunga-bunga super cantik. Peluh keringat mulai meluncur bebas membasahi keningnya.

Kulitnya yang seputih salju terekspos cahaya matahari sehingga tampak berkilau. Benar-benar berkilau seperti diamond.

"Fiuhhhh," ucapnya sembari mengelap keringat.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Hari ini Siwonnie akan datang dan makan malam disini. Aku harus belanja sekarang."

Segera yeoja itu mengganti pakaian penuh peluh itu dengan pakaian yang pantas. Dress mini selutut berwarna pink muda dan bandana putih menghiasi rambut panjangnya.

Poni yang dibiarkan menutup dahinya menambah kesan gadis polos pada dirinya. Segera dia menuju garasi rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda yang biasanya digunakan untuk bepergian.

Sepertinya dia kurang tertarik membawa mobil. Dengan menggunakan topi lebar yang mampu menutupi wajah cantiknya dari terpaan sinar matahari, dia mengayuh sepeda menuju mini market langganannya.

**KLING KLING**

Suara lonceng pintu masuk nyaring terdengar hingga penjuru ruangan. Sang penjaga toko pun berantisipasi menyambut pembeli yang datang.

"Selamat pagi," sapa yeoja itu seraya menebar senyum mautnya. Senyum khasnya terkembang lebar membuat seluruh penghuni di tempat itu terkesima melihat bidadari kesasar.

"Pagi nae, Bummie," ucapa seorang wanita cantik namun sudah berumur.

"Ahh, Ahjumma Lee. Aku mau membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Nanti Siwonnie akan datang."

Wanita paruh baya itu tertegun sejenak.

"Ah, iya. Selamat berbelanja kalau begitu, Bummie."

Gadis bernama Bummie itu pun dengan riang menuju rak satu ke rak lainnya. Dengan perasaan bahagia, dia memilih apa yang akan dia masak hari ini.

"Bulgogi? Jjangmyeon? Kimbab? Ah, semuanya saja. Siwonnie pasti senang."

Setelah membayar seluruh bahan makanan yang dibelinya, Kibum atau Bummie mengendarai sepedanya hingga menuju rumah kecil dan sederhana.

.

.

.

Rumah kecil namun indah itulah kesan saat pertama kali melihat rumah gadis cantik ini. Ternyata di dalamnya lebih indah lagi, interior classic, bingkai-bingai foto yang terpajang rapi.

Lampu zaman pertengahan dan beberapa guci cantik yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangannya. Dari deretan foto pada buffet meja-terdapat foto Kibum juga-ada foto sesorang yang sepertinya sangat dijaga Kibum dengan baik.

Lihat, bahkan ketika dia selesai menaruh bahan belanjaannya, dia segera menghampiri sebuah foto berukuran sedang menampilkan sosok namja berlesung pipi dan seorang yeoja manis di sampingnya.

"Siwonnie, Bogoshippo," ujarnya lirih.

Air mata pun tak dapat ditahan gadis cantik ini. Sadar akan tingkahnya, segera diusap air matanya. Bingkai foto itu diletakkan secara hati-hati olehnya.

Hari ini Siwonnie datang, begitu pikirnya. Dia ingin membuat kejutan istimewa bagi pria yang begitu berarti bagi hidupnya.

.

.

.

Masakan yang dibuat Kibum telah selesai, ditatanya rapi berbagai makanan yang dibuatnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Siwonnie paling suka ini, jadi ini harus disini."

Kimbab pun digeser agak dekat dengan kursi yang biasa ditempati namja bernama Siwon itu. Sisanya dia mengatur secantik mungkin agar Kibum maupun Siwon dapat menikmati candle light dinner ini.

Tak lupa Kibum mengambil beberapa batangan lilin berwarna soft blue, senada dengan kain penutup meja makan. Terlihat begitu romantic sekali, pasti tak ada yang menyangka jika seorang Kibum lah yang sanggup menciptakan suasana seperti ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua list-nya, dia menuju kamar mandi. Sekedar membersihkan diri ahh tidak dia mau berdandan secantik mungkin di depan kekasih tercintanya.

Senandung riang kembali terdengar dari bibir manis sang yeoja. Lagu-lagu cinta nan penuh kebahagiaan selalu dinyanyikannya setiap mengingat satu nama yaitu SIWON.

.

.

Handuk masih melilit pada tubuh gadis cantik ini sebatas dada. Dia mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya, memilih apa yang kira-kira dapat membuatnya sangat cantik malam ini.

Walaupun begitu, semua orang pasti setuju jika dia memang cantik alami. Sebuah dress selutut berwarna soft blue, warna lembut yang menyejukkan hati.

Flat shoes berwarna putih juga melengkapi kaki mulus gadis ini. Tak lupa bandana berpita berwarna senada dengan dress-nya terpampang manis di rambut sehitam arangnya.

Dia mulai berdandan, dari bedak, sedikit eyeliner, dan lip gloss. Sederhana memang tapi dia sudah sangat cantik walaupun tanpa make up.

Dia mulai melangkah ke ruang makan, tak lupa diambilnya bingkai berisi foto sang kekasih. Diletakknya foto itu diseberang dirinya, lilin pun dinyalakan dan lampu ruangan dibuat agak remang-remang sehingga menimbulkan kesan romantis.

"Siwonnie, kau suka 'kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Lihat, ini semua makanan kesukaanmu. Aku special lho membuatnya untukmu," ucapnya lagi dengan tetap mengumbar killer smile-nya.

Kibum menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat, air mata lagi-lagi menetes di matanya. Selama 5 tahun dia selalu melakukan hal yang sama, seperti ini, hari ini dan tepat malam ini.

Berharap sang kekasih hati mengetuk pintu dan memeluknya erat namun itu sia-sia. Kali ini Kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya, dia menangis.

Menangisi nasib malangnya, teringat ketika malam 5 tahun yang lalu, sang kekasih tercinta harus pergi meninggalkannya tanpa dia tahu jika Siwonnya tengah meregang nyawa akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

Lagi-lagi dia menangis, dia menanti Siwon hingga tengah malam berharap sang kekasih datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan berujar "Bummie, I'm coming." Menampilkan senyum joker khasnya.

"Siwonnie? Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku? Kenapa kau berjanji padaku? Kau tak tahu 5 tahun aku menunggumu, aku percaya kau akan datang kepadaku, memelukku, mengecup bibirku dan mengatakan kata cinta. Tapi kenapa?"

Kibum benar-benar hancur. Selama 5 tahun dia menunggu Siwonnya datang, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Dia berusaha tegar namun tak bisa. Penantiannya jelas takkan ada ujungnya.

Kibum berdiri dan beranjak ke balkon rumahnya, terkadang banyak hal yang membuatnya masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga 5 tahun ini.

Rasa percayanya pada sang kekasih membuatnya tetap bertahan dan tersenyum selama 5 tahun ini walaupun realitanya tak demikian. Bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya berusaha menyadarkannya, Siwonnya takkan pernah kembali.

.

.

Kibum menaiki satu persatu besi pembatas balkon. Tatapan datarnya yang begitu menakutkan seakan akan dirinya menantang kematian.

Kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada besi pembatas. Keringat dingin memang mengucur deras dari kedua tangannya tapi sorot matanya tak berkata demikian.

Entah apa yang dia lihat, sosok Siwon berada di bawah. Tersenyum manis diantara ratusan mawar yang ditanamnya. Kibum tersenyum, akhirnya dia melihat kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, pasangan cintanya. Dan Kibum ingin mengejar Siwon kemanapun dia pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah menjadi terusik dengan sibuknya mobil ambulance dan kepolisian di sebuah rumah kecil. Sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa jatuh tepat di atas ratusan mawar berduri, wajahnya yang cantik sudah tak secerah dulu lagi melainkan pucat pasi.

Bahkan bibir yang selalu merekah itu menjadi membiru. Genangan darah membasahi dress cantiknya dan terciprat pada ratusan mawar yang disayanginya.

Namun, hanya satu yang membuat orang-orang heran. Wajah damainya seakan akan menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

Sebuah senyum yang hanya tersemat di tubuh tak bernyawa gadis itu. Ya, Kim Kibum sudah menyusul kekasihnya ke alam penuh keabadian dan tak ada yang mampu menghancurkan kukuhnya cinta mereka termasuk kematian itu sendiri.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Huft…It's a angst story…hahahahaha..tapi rasanya gagal deh maklum diketik dalam 3 jam hahahaha….but I hope you like it my readers…berharap readers ku ga' menghilang karena penghapusan ff…hehehehe..oke, Do you mind to review? Thank you.


End file.
